


Ритуал

by AliciaRaven, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Барон Рудольф де Мордри готов рискнуть всем ради своей цели.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам цепочки квестов «Пылающий легион».

Факел нещадно чадил, отбрасывая на стены узкого коридора дымные тени. Чёрная бархатная мантия идущего впереди жреца словно поглощала свет, и барон Рудольф, нахмурившись, поднял факел повыше. Путь, казалось, никогда не закончится — бесконечные переходы по лестницам через подземные этажи. Как только успели прорыть, если с того дня, как он позволил общине жрецов Куана поселиться на своей земле, прошло всего пять лет?

Наконец, жрец остановился около тяжёлой железной двери, украшенной символом Куана — изображением меча, торчащего из черепа. Знак был неровно окрашен слоем бурой краски. Приглядевшись, барон понял, что это засохшая кровь, и брезгливо поморщился.

Бормоча что-то себе под нос, жрец несколько раз со скрежетом провернул ключ в замке, и дверь распахнулась. За ней оказался просторный зал, в центре которого горели высокие свечи, установленные по углам огромной пентаграммы. Возле противоположной стены в неглубокой нише был устроен алтарь с небольшой, но тяжёлой даже на вид статуэткой из чёрного базальта. Перед статуэткой горели такие же свечи и лежала раскрытая книга.

— Оставьте факел у двери и встаньте здесь, ваша милость, — негромким, но звучным голосом велел жрец, указав на ближайший ко входу конец пентаграммы.

Сам же он, тщательно обойдя острые углы рисунка, приблизился к алтарю и низко поклонился статуэтке, а потом зашелестел страницами книги.

— Долго ли ещё ждать? — скучающе поинтересовался Рудольф.

— Совсем немного, ваша милость.

Найдя наконец нужную страницу, жрец затянул монотонную песнь на неизвестном барону языке. Рудольф вздохнул — это уж точно грозило отнять ещё кучу времени. Он отвёл взгляд от жреца и вдруг увидел прямо перед собой медленно поднимающиеся от камней в центре пентаграммы струйки тьмы. Пение тотчас отошло на второй план. Завороженный, Рудольф наблюдал за тем, как эта дымка становится всё гуще и вырастает в огромную фигуру воителя в тяжёлом доспехе, плаще до пят и глухом закрытом шлеме, из прорезей которого лился тяжёлый багровый свет. Медленно и бесшумно чёрный воитель развернулся к барону и склонил к нему голову:

— Назови своё имя, смертный.

Рудольф сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от пылающих алым глазниц шлема:

— Барон Рудольф де Мордри, владетель земель севера и востока Артамарка.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Великий Куан… Я хочу объединить все земли Артамарка. Все, от восточных гор до пограничной стены Нор-Плат, привести под свою руку! Хочу быть королём людей!

— Чем ты готов пожертвовать ради этой цели?

— Всем, — не задумываясь, ответил Рудольф. — Даже душой.

— Ты сказал. — Длинные пальцы в чёрной латной перчатке сжались в кулак.

Барон охнул от ледяной боли, пронзившей грудь. В глазах на мгновение потемнело, а потом он обнаружил, что стоит на коленях, хватая воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на песок. Сияющие алые глаза смотрели на него так, как он сам бы смотрел на такую рыбу.

— Кроме этого, пусть твои люди молятся только мне. Все храмы на твоей земле должны быть моими. Все статуи Люмена и Форенс должны быть разбиты, остальные достаточно просто убрать с глаз долой.

— Я всё сделаю, великий Куан, — прохрипел Рудольф.

Чёрный воитель разжал руку, а потом из-под клубящейся тьмы плаща вынул тускло сияющий меч. Не успев перевести дух, Рудольф вновь забыл, как дышать, с восхищением глядя на клинок, вырезанный из цельного кристалла, с волнистой кромкой с одной стороны и прямым бритвенно-острым лезвием с другой. Рукоять и гарда, оплетённые чёрной кожей, были украшены сапфирами чистой воды. С благоговением барон принял божественное оружие и поднял перед собой, всем существом впитывая магическую силу, исходящую от меча.

— Имя ему — «Гордость Куана», — прозвучал над головой глухой голос чёрного воителя. — За тем, кто владеет этим мечом, пойдут на любую войну, в любую битву. Не оставляй его нигде и никогда — отныне в нём будет находиться твоя душа, которую после смерти я заберу вместе с мечом.

Рудольф вздрогнул, но всё же нашёл силы низко поклониться и рассыпаться в благодарностях. Огромная фигура чёрного воителя отступила на шаг и медленно, беззвучно растаяла в воздухе, оставив после себя только лёгкий запах гари.

Барон огляделся вокруг с таким чувством, словно только что пробудился от долгого крепкого сна. Вот только меч в его руках был тяжёлым, твёрдым и холодным — ощутимо настоящим.

Жрец, слегка пошатываясь, спустился со ступеней у алтаря.

— Вы довольны, ваша милость? — хрипло поинтересовался он.

Рудольф перевёл взгляд на него и торжествующе ухмыльнулся:

— Да. О да! Созывай свою братию — вам предстоит много работы.


End file.
